The Heights
by BandBelong
Summary: A quick fluffy oneshot....Booth's reluctance to face his fear of heights leaves Brennan alone on the Ferris Wheel...or does it? Will he let her go....jealousy fic for CBC...if you want to read something purely HAPPY check it out...:


**My 2nd entry to the CBC LG...that sounded very techy...lol...anyway jealous Booth...fun...;)**

* * *

"_**Only when we are no longer afraid do we begin to live."- Dorothy Thompson**_

The loud chaotic music wafting out from the many carnival booths should have distracted him. The bright spinning lights from the gut-wrenching ride next to him should have torn his eyes away. The grinding of the roller coaster on its tracks as its victims spun upside-down usually gave him a vicarious thrill, but not tonight.

Tonight, there was only one person he wanted to look at.

Her.

Although he wasn't exactly pleased at what she was seeing. He didn't want to go on the Ferris Wheel. Big deal. That didn't mean that she had to flirt manically with the first guy who asked to ride with her. As she laughed, her chin tilted back, he felt the familiar emotion shoot through his veins as only she could make it.

The pure and unadulterated jealousy that he felt whenever he saw her with someone else. He couldn't stop it, and he was long past fighting it. The fact that he wanted her in a way that could never be satiated was something he'd learnt to accept. He and Bones, never going to happen.

Not in this lifetime.

He had however, decided irrationally that if he couldn't have her, no one could, and it was driving him crazy the way she seemed to be enjoying the stranger's conversation so excitedly.

Booth had watched in agony as she waited in line for the Ferris Wheel, he had "casually" bumped into her, probably gave some lame pick-up line, and then politely asked if she was riding with anyone.

It had probably been the highlight of the guy's week when she said no. She had never looked prettier. The short white eyelet dress she was wearing was fluttering delicately around her toned thighs, her dark hair whipped into her face by the warm summer breeze. As they walked through the grounded carnival, he had watched as men young and old did double takes when she passed. The most appealing part about Brennan was she was so gorgeous and she didn't even realize it.

He was probably an idiot for refusing her offer to ride the Ferris Wheel. He thought he had seen hurt and disappointment flash across her stormy eyes, but it had been gone before he had been able to take a second glance. She was a pro at that. Hiding her emotions. It drove him crazy.

But he didn't do heights. He never had, and he never would. Being above the ground made his head spin and the indispensable fear take over his body. Doctors had called it Vertigo, but he just called it being scared shitless. Gordon Gordon had said he had control issues, and maybe he did. When he was in the air, he hated the way he couldn't control it. Couldn't get back down.

But in a moment, something snapped inside of him. He was done being afraid. Of the heights, and of her. People always said if you wanted something, you had to go and get it. He wanted Brennan. He had to get her first.

He saw her handing her ticket to the large Ferris wheel operator, and quickly he through the crowds, wishing it would be like the movies and they would part as soon as he passed. He pushed through, skipping the long line that wound around the base of the Ferris Wheel, much to the loud protests of grungy teenagers and little kids carrying balloons who screamed at him to get in the back of the line. He wasn't going to wait. Not when he could loose her.

"Sir, you need to have a ticket to board this ride----," Booth put a hand up, flashing his badge quickly. It always worked. And he didn't have time to check if it had.

He sitting on the Ferris Wheel car, the young man beside her about to get on, when Booth put his hand out, pushing him out of the way.

"Not happening buddy."

The guy frowned, and Booth had a chance to glance down at Brennan who looked confused and a bit pissed, but he could deal with that later.

"What? Who the hell are you?"

Brennan eyed him curiously, wondering where this sudden change of thought had come from. It was a little annoying though. She had been making progress with Aaron. He seemed nice.

_He's not Booth._

"Booth? What are you doing?"

He flashed her a grin. "Riding the Ferris Wheel Bones."

She turned away, smiling. She didn't want to give up that easily.

"Excuse me? Who are you, her boyfriend?" Booth rolled his eyes at Aaron, who still was every bit confused as he had been minutes ago.

"You're obviously not, so I suggest you just go." Booth tilted his head to the car behind them. "There's a single behind us."

Brennan looked at him apologetically, although she didn't really feel bad. She would much rather be riding the Ferris Wheel with Booth. When he had said no, she had been more disappointed then she liked to admit.

"Aaron I'm sorry. He's…we…" She trailed off, not knowing how to explain Booth.

He put his hands up, turning to go. "It's fine. I got it. See ya later."

"Or not." Booth muttered as he sat down next to his partner, pulling the security bar over them. He was officially trapped.

The Ferris Wheel started to move and Booth tried to focus on Brennan's face instead of the ground disappearing quickly below them. Her dark eyes were eying him curiously.

"I thought you didn't like the Ferris Wheel Booth." She was smiling smugly as if she'd been planning this the whole time.

He gulped as he caught a glance of the ground which seemed very very far away. "I changed my mind."

"Oh." She bit her lip, nodding. The little cart was small, and their legs were touching. She didn't pretend like she didn't feel the electricity surging between them.

As they reached the top, the Ferris Wheel came to a grinding halt, swinging the little cart viciously. Brennan laughed, but Booth however gripped the safety bar tightly his face set in a permanent grimace.

She looked over the expansive panoramic view they had of the city. Everything was dark except for the occasional lights peeking out from the inky shadows. It was beautiful. She loved DC in the summer. The way it stayed light till 9, the warm air tickling her face.

"Why are we stopping?"

She looked over at Booth who seemed to just have managed to get the words out. He looked scared, and she was sort of happy that he'd overcome his fear of heights just to be with her.

Kicking her feet lightly, making the cart sway even more, she watched as Booth glared at her. "They always stop the Ferris Wheel Booth. We're just lucky enough to be at the top."

He groaned. "Lucky us."

She rolled her eyes and sighed, tapping her fingers lightly on the cool iron of the security bar. "Listen Booth, did you come up here just to complain or was there something you wanted to tell me?"

He swallowed thickly, closing his eyes and then opening them again. "You know Bones; I wouldn't be doing this for anyone but you."

She smiled widely, and looked over at him even though he had his eyes closed tightly in terror.

"And I'm only up here because I wanted to tell you…."

She watched as he sighed tightly, swallowing, his eyes still shut as if he would open them and they would plummet to the ground.

"Yes?"

He opened his eyes to look at her, and she could see the fear easily written all over the, "That I….maybe this isn't the best time, but…I care about you Bones. A lot. More then you know. And watching you with that guy, just made me realize how much. And I know we're partners, but I just wanted you to know that I'd give up everything if I could just…be with you. And if we ever get down from here, maybe we could talk about…you know…"

By this time, Brennan could hardly keep the grin off her face. She was blushing furiously, and she was glad that Booth still had his eyes shut tight so that he wouldn't see. Brennan felt warm from the tips of her toes all the way to her hair despite the cool breeze at the top of the Ferris Wheel.

Booth wanted to open his eyes to gauge her reaction, but he was too afraid to see how far off the ground they were. And the silence on the other end from his partner wasn't at all too promising. Maybe he shouldn't have said anything. Maybe he should just concentrate on being afraid, and stop thinking about her so god damned much.

She would probably be his downfall. The Ferris Wheel was going to crash any second now.

"Who knows when that will be?" She grinned, not being able to resist the urge to tease him.

He glared at her through clenched teeth and closed eyes. "Don't say that."

She shrugged, smiling. "You know, maybe you just need something to take your mind off it."

He groaned. "We're up 50 feet in the air, what could possibly----,"

Booth was cut off by Brennan's lips against his, kissing him softly. He opened his eyes wide immediately, checking to make sure this was really happening. Kissing her back, he pulled her closer, wrapping and arm around her neck as her tongue mingled with his. He ran his knuckles up her arm, his fingers touching her hair, drawing lines across her jaw.

He pulled away for a second as he realized that the Ferris Wheel had moved again, and they were at the bottom. He grinned at Brennan, and looked over to the operator.

"One more time."

Brennan laughed as he pulled her close again, crashing his lips into hers as they both smiled. The Ferris Wheel continued its ascent upward, but neither of them noticed as they kissed, their bodies finally finding the connection that their souls had craved for so long.

The heights were long forgotten, but Booth's mind had always been on her.

**I LOVE Ferris Wheels...my fave...and apparently B/B's too...**


End file.
